The recent trend is that camera modules used for electronic devices are mounted with various hand-shake correction schemes automatically compensating an image instability caused by camera shake, that is, vibration of a camera apparatus typically caused by user hand, in addition to auto-focusing automatically adjusting an image focus.
The hand-shake correction scheme is a function of minimizing image instability or error caused by handshake by controlling an actuator to a direction opposite to movement of an image captured by an image sensor, in a case the image captured on the image sensor is shaken by a user hand, an external shock or a vibration.
As one of representative prior art capable of realizing a handshake prevention function, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0952620, registered on Apr. 6, 2010, discloses a camera module provided with a suspension-type handshake prevention actuator in which a plurality of wires coupled at one side to a cover of a camera module, and coupled at the other side to a bobbin, is provided to compensate the handshake by interaction between an electromagnet installed at a periphery of the bobbin and a magnet arranged at a position opposite to the electromagnet inside the cover.